Harvest Moon Song Fic Series
by Golden-Gargoyle
Summary: A series of Song Fics starting with 'Gimme that girl' by Joe Nichols. Im gonna try and include every bachelor from Animal Parade. First story btw! May change to teen if theres any language in songs, most will be country!
1. TobyXAkari Gimme' that girl

**This is a song fic to Joe Nichols song 'Gimme that girl' its a song fic for Toby and Akari. I think I'm gonna write a series of song fics of her with diff bachelors.**

_'__Hang up that red dress,_

_let down your hair,_

_cancel those reservations there's no need to go no where.  
As good as your looking right now,  
girl bet your thinkin I'm crazy,  
there's a side of you that I wanna see  
that never ceases to amaze me'_

Akari's POV-

I finally finsihed pinning up my short hair, and slid on the long red dress that Candace had made for me. I smoothed out the wrinkles in the soft, scarlett fabric as I thought about my date with Toby, this was one of the many we already had. I looked back into the mirror hanging on my bathroom wall and smoothed the lipstick with a tissue. He had asked me yesterday when I went to visit him at 'On the Hook', a giggle escaped my red painted lips as I thought about how much he blushed. Right then three knocks hit my door and I jumped up and went to answer it.

Toby's POV-

I knocked on Akari's door and had to stop my mouth from falling open once she opened it.

"Toby! Hi, ready for are date?" She asked smiling, her brown eyes sparkling a bit.

"Actually Akari, I was wondering if you'd like to stay her and talk?" Her smile stade on her face as she answered with a peppy 'Sure!' she went to her bathroom after she let me in and I sat on the couch. After about ten minutes she came back in, her hair down and in a blue skirt and white t-shirt. She sat down beside me and smiled brightly. I returned that smile.

_'Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess  
sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
thats the you that i like best,  
gimmie that girl.  
Gimmie that girl lovin up on me,  
old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
thats the you i wanna see,  
gimmie that girl.'_

Akari's POV-

I opened my eyes as the rays of sunlight blared threw the window. I groaned and crawled out of bed, pulling on my favorite old T-shirt and a pair of jeans I shuffled to the kitchen. I had the pee scared out of me when I saw someone at the oven.

"TOBY?!" I gasped. He looked up from whatever he was cooking and smiled. I couldnt help but smile back. Then last night flooded back into my mind, and a blush flooded over my face. I ran over and wrapped my arms around his neck leaning my head on his chest.

Toby's POV-

I had gotten up early, for once, and rolled over in, what I thought, was my bed. I was shocked when I saw Akari lieing there by me. I jumped up and looked around, having to brush bright blue hair outta' my eyes to see. This was not my house, thats when I remembered last night and I couldnt help but smile. I looked over at her and kissed her cheek then climbed out of the bed and got dressed. I left the room quietly and went to her kitchen. Grabbing some food frome the fridge and getting started on breakfast. About twenty minutes later I heard a gasp along with my name. I smiled at her and watched as re;lization come over her face, along with a monsturos blush. She ran over and hugged me, a sleepy smile on her face and her hair a utter mess.

_'Gimmie the girl thats beautiful,  
without a trace of makeup of on,  
barefoot in the kitchen,  
singing her favorite song.  
Dancing around like a fool,  
starring in her own little show,  
gimmie the girl the rest of the world,  
ain't lucky enough to know'_

Akari's POV-

This date would be about the fiffty-ith one since yesterday. I wasnt wearing any make-up and was dancing in my kitchen like an idiot singing my favorite song in the world, 'Love story' by Taylor Swift. After a few minutes I moved onto cooking and was pretending I was the star on the show 'Rainbow Cooking' Little did I know I was being watched.

Toby's POV-

I knew she though I was still in the shower, especially since she was dancing, singing, AND acting. I watched her for a while and I couldnt help but think _"Wow...Im so lucky to have her." _

_'Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess  
sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
thats the you that i like best,  
gimmie that girl.  
Gimmie that girl lovin up on me,  
old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
thats the you i wanna see,  
gimmie that girl, gimmie that girl_

_gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess  
sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
thats the you that i like best,  
gimmie that girl.  
Gimmie that girl lovin up on me,  
old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
thats the you i wanna see,  
gimmie that girl'_

Nobody's POV-

Toby and Akari danced to their song, 'Gimme that girl' while smiling. The Harvest goddess and her sprites watched happily as Toby knelt down and pulled out a bright blue feather. Akari cried and hugged him and even they could hear her yelling yes. The island was smiling that day for Toby finally got his girl.

_'Gimme that girl...'_

**OMG I am actually really proud of this, especially since its the first story iv written. The next is gonna be for Luke and her.**


	2. LukeXAkari How do you like me now!

**Second story in series, LukeXAkari to Toby Keiths 'How do you like me now'. Since Harvest Loon is such a big fan of Luke, this song fic is dedicated to her. :)**

_'__I was always the crazy one  
I broke into the stadium  
And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line  
You were always the perfect one  
And the valadictorian so  
Under your number I wrote "call for a good time"'_

Luke's POV (Flashback)-  
I watched as Akari, the most popular girl in school, walked into class and sit down in the seat beside me.

"Hey Akari." I smiled, she looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk to me. I am still really mad about what you did last night." she spat.

I couldnt help but smile as I remembered, I had snuck into the football stadium and written her number above 'Call for a good time' she kept glaring at me the whole class.

_'I only wanted to catch your attention  
But you overlooked me somehow  
Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention  
And I played my guitar too loud'_

Luke's POV (Now)-

I sat there and wrote the song that I had to perform tonight. I remebered Akari, she always complained about my guitar playing, saying it was 'too loud for her tastes'. I also remembered Jin, Owen, Gill, Julius, Ignis, Gale, Chase, and Toby all of which had been her boyfriend. I shook my head, how could I have fallen for her? It didnt matter now, that was years ago and now I had an amazing wife and daughter.

"Dad," Lucy said as she walked in "What ya' doin'?" she drug on the last word.

"Deciding if I should let you watch Phineas and Ferb again." I smirked, she stuck her tounge out at me but still giggled. And I stuck mine out at her to.

"What are you two doing?" my wifes voice asked. I looked over, tounge still hanging out, at Selena. I knew she was doing her best not to laugh.

"Nothin'." Lucy said with a huge smile.

"Well lets let your dad get back to work, k?" she asked as Lucy walked over to her.

"K." was her reply as she skipped out of the room. Selena smiled at me, walked over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, then followed Lucy out of the room. I smiled and got back to work.

_'H__ow do you like me now  
now that im on my way  
you still think im crazy  
standing here today  
i couldnt make you love me  
but always dreamt about  
living in your radio  
how do you like me now'_

Luke's POV (Flashback)-

"LUKE TURN OFF THAT DAMN GUITAR!" Akari screamed at me during band class.

"Come on Akari! Just wait, one of these days I **WILL** be playing on your radio." I smirked, and she just rolled her eyes and walked out, arm and arm with Gill. I sighed and got back to strumming different cords.

_'When i took off to tennessee i heard that you made fun of me  
never imagined id make it this far  
then you married in the money girl aint it a cruel and funny world  
he took your dreams and he tore them apart  
he never comes home and your always alone  
and your kids here you cryin' down hall'_

Akari's POV (Now)-

I was looking threw my old year book and saw the picture of the most annoying kid in the enitire grade. Luke. He had left for Tennesse a few years back to fulfill his dream of being a country star. I rolled my eyes, "Idiot." I muttered. I knew my kids were asleep in their rooms and that Gill still wasnt home, so I couldnt help it...I started to cry.

After a few minutes I heard small foot steps and looked at my door as it slowly creaked open and my daughter, Elizabeth, looked in with big blue eyes.

"Mommy? Are you oks?" she asked, obviously worried.

"Im fine baby, go back to bed." I said not facing her any longer. I heard the door close and then nothing.

Lukes POV (Now)-

I had just finished recording the song I had writen and couldnt help but punch my fist up into the air.

"YEAH!" I knew this song would be a hit.

_'Alarm clock starts ringing who could that be singing  
its me baby with your wake up call  
how do you like me now?!'_

Akari's POV (Now)-

All of a sudden my alram clock started blaring a song, on a country station. I knew that voice the moment I heard it.

"LUKE?!" I yelled, then looked at the door making sure I didnt wake Elizabeth or Lucas. I looked at the alarm clock and listened. My jaw dropping as I heard the song was about ME!

_'How do you like me now  
now that im on my way  
you still think im crazy  
standing here today  
i couldnt make you love me  
but always dreamt about  
living in your radio  
how do you like me now _

_how do you like me now  
now that im on my way  
you still think im crazy  
standing here today  
i couldnt make you love me  
but always dreamt about  
living in your radio  
how do you like me now'_

Nobodys POV-

Everybody was shocked when that song came on. Luke singing about his old high school crush?! The song was one of the biggest hits he ever had. How are Akari and Luke now? Akari hates him even more, but Luke dosnt care one bit. As long as he has Lucy and Selena he'll be fine. OH and his axe to. (Couldnt resist)

_' Tell me baby  
i will preach on'_

**I hope you all like this one! The next is probably gonna be AkariXOwen. I hope you like'd it Harvest Loon!**


End file.
